What I Hear About You
by thunder2010
Summary: After a rather emotional summer, Kitty is back with the rest of the X-men. Everything seems to be the same as she left it, except for Lance who wants to shake up her world. She's sure he's only befriending her because the BrotherHood is planning an attack on the X-men, but he's determined to convince her he's not. Loosely based off of the song "What I Hear About You"


What I Hear About You

**A/N:**If you read the summary you saw that the story is based loosely on Jessie Daniel's song "What I Hear About You". At the beginning of each chapter is a lyric which pertains to the chapter. You don't have to listen to the song, but it would be a bit of a heads up as to where this story will go.

Also I claim no rights to the song or this TV show. This is purely for fun.

ONE

_I've tried to tune it out_

Kitty passed by the gym doors and frowned at the graffiti she saw especially because she knew who was responsible for it: The BrotherHood. Looks like just because it was a new year they were not planning on changing.

"Hey there, pretty Kitty." A voice purred in her ear as Pietro and the BorhterHood she had just been thinking of shouldered past her.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at then but continued on her way. This was her third year of high school and the past two had been difficult trying to get used to balancing X-men life with her normal life but now she had practically gotten a hand on it. She planned to finish high school with grades that would make her parents proud – she wanted to move on eventually from this small town. And she would not let those idiots cause any trouble for her.

She made her way to her first class of the day: AP Biology and sat down behind Rogue who was already conversing with someone. The rest of the class filed in but the seat next to Kitty was left empty. AP Biology was rarely a class that juniors took but Kitty thought it might be necessary so she convinced all of her friends to take the entrance test with her so that she would have some friends. However, only Rogue and she had passed the test, but after spending a summer away the two weren't as close as they used to be. And it seemed that Rogue had been spending the summer making friends, Kitty thought as Rogue smiled flirtatiously at the upperclassmen boy next to her.

Class started as usual, and Kitty's resolve to finish high school with flying colors began to waver. Their teacher had a boring voice and Kitty yawned, wondering if school really was the top priority. She didn't really have to go to college did she? _Maybe Professor X could just like, help me out when I need to go look for a job._ She thought lazily.

Suddenly the door banged open and a boy with sloppy hair strolled in taking the seat beside Kitty. The teacher rolled her eyes but continued knowing the boy was a regular trouble maker. Kitty stared at the boy's ripped jeans and motorcycle gloves and knew exactly who it was. Lance – aka Avalanche in the BrotherHood.

"Just couldn't find another seat could you?" she sulked.

Lance looked at her and smirked. "You looked like you were having so much fun, I just had to join you." Kitty just shook her head and looked away, resolving next time to sit somewhere else. "So what class is this anyway?" he asked, suddenly grabbing her notebook.

"Give me that back!" Kitty hissed trying to reach around his body.

"Ap biology? What's 'ap' mean?" he asked, tossing the notebook back. Unfortunately it landed on the floor and Kitty huffed, getting up to retrieve it. "That's AP you dimwit. As in advanced placement."

Lance sighed and slumped in his chair, deciding this was going to be just another boring class. Honestly he did not even know why he still went to school.

"Are you sure you're even supposed to be in this class?" Kitty asked him.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter because here I am and that," he said pointing to an upperclassmen whom Kitty did not know. "Is the reason why I am staying."

The bell suddenly rang and everybody rushed to file out of the room and Kitty watched as Lance pushed people around in order to reach the girl he had been pointing at earlier. When he got near he flashed the girl a smile and held the door open for her, eyeing her backside as she walked. Kitty shook her head and went to look for her other class.

"How was your first day back, guys?" Kurt asked as everyone piled in his car.

"Totally awesome!" Tamara sighed, waving to a boy.

"Boring as usual," Kitty quipped, eyeing her bag full of work.

"How come you didn't come today?" Bobby asked Kurt.

"The Professor needed me for something. You guys won't believe who I've been helping chase down today."

"What's up?" Rogue asked, jumping in the Jeep as Kurt sped out of the school.

"Sabertooth – me and Wolverine were chasing him practically all over town."

"No fair," Bobby whined. "How come you get to do all the exciting things while we were holed up all day?"

"Exciting? At least you guys didn't get your heads almost chopped off." Kurt exclaimed as they reached the institute. "Besides, I thought you guys were all looking forward to go back to school."

"I _was_." Bobby grumbled, eyeing Tamara who was furiously texting away on her phone.

"Well you'll get your dose of exciting, don't worry. Jean has something new prepared for us in the training room."

Suddenly all of the kids began cheering in the car and piled out, heading to the training area – eager to the challenge awaiting them. Kitty however, sighed. Training was going to kick her butt because she was stressed about all the schoolwork she had to do tonight. Not to mention the bruises she would have in the morning.

* * *

The next day was boring just like the previous day until Kitty reached lunch. She had been chatting with one of her friends about summer – well mostly her friend was talking because this summer had been a lousy one – when someone threw a milk carton above her head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled out and suddenly several milk cartons were being thrown over her head.

Kitty ducked and tried to make a race for the cafeteria doors along with several of others when someone's pizza hit her squarely in the back. She gasped in annoyance and turned to see a smug Lance throwing several pieces of pizza at people.

_What a jerk!_

Growling, Kitty reached for her own milk carton and threw it in his direction. Unfortunately instead of hitting the unruly boy, it hit an administrator who glared at Kitty. She yelped and quickly turned around trying to make a break for it. _So much for a good year, _she thought running away from the administrator who was hot on her heels. Before she could get far, she was blocked by students crowding the hallways.

"Young lady!" a rather large man dripping in milk yelled at her stepping in her path.

Kitty sighed as he pointed her in the direction of the Principal's Office. _Shit._

* * *

Lance rapped his knuckles against the desk to refrain from yawning again. He wanted to be out in the halls bothering the next poor soul that happened to turn the corner, but Principal Hyde had suggested he go to his class. When the AP Biology teacher began assigning lab partners, the door to the classroom opened and Kitty Pride walked in, smelling of pizza. Lance smirked, remembering how he had hit her perfectly in the cafeteria.

The girl had changed into a gym uniform and it seemed like she was very uncomfortable in it.

"I would appreciate if people would stop coming in so late!" the teacher huffed as Kitty took a seat at a random lab table.

Lance grinned and headed to the same table as her. "You smell like lunch," he laughed sitting beside her.

Kitty glared at him. "Yeah, like no thanks to you. And how did you manage not to get in trouble? I bet you started it."

Lance held up his hands in mock surrender. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But just as a warning I would avoid the downstairs floor next week." He said as the girl he had been sitting next to before approached the lab table.

"Can I join you guys?" she asked, eyes only on Lance.

"You can join me anytime, beautiful." Lance said.

Kitty sighed, wishing Rogue was here. Unfortunately though, her gothic friend had sprained her ankle during yesterday's training and probably was not coming back to class until the end of the week. Looks like she was stuck with an annoying member of the BrotherHood, and a popular senior who wanted to ignore Kitty's presence for the rest of the class. _Great, just great._

"You still don't drive?" A voice from beside her teased and Kitty looked up to see Lance with his motorcycle helmet in hand. Kitty stood up straighter trying to show him she was not intimidated. "I thought you X-men knew how to do everything."

Kitty knew he had a vendetta against some of the X-men but tried not to rise to his bait. She was not in the mood for a brawl. "What are you doing out here so late? Vandalizing more property on school grounds?"

Lance laughed, wondering how she knew him so well. "Not today," he lied. "Why are you out here?"

"I got detention for a food fight that I was not even responsible for." She said, eyeing him vehemently.

"Then why'd you get in trouble?"

"For throwing milk at an administrator." She said tiredly. She didn't really want to talk to Lance because she knew that he would spend his time insulting her but she had been waiting on Jean for over an hour and she was bored. But if this was the only company she was going to get, so be it.

As she expected he laughed in her face. He had a loud laugh that made lines around his face wrinkle and made Kitty forget that whenever the X-men were faced against the BrotherHood he was always the one with the frown. She liked his laugh.

"I was aiming for you though," she said smiling at the thought of an annoyed Lance with chocolate milk dripping all over him. Abruptly her phone began to chime and she saw that she had a text from Jean: Ran into some trouble. Can you ask a friend to drop you? – J.

Kitty frowned, looking around at the parking lot and seeing no one that would probably be able to help her out.

"Something wrong?" Lance asked, eyeing the girl's worried expression.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction I should walk to get home." She said distractedly heading towards the road.

"Walk? Do you need someone to drop you off?"

"Are you volunteering?" Kitty asked, eyeing his motorcycle helmet.

He shrugged. "Are you asking?"

Kitty looked at him and then back at the long road ahead. She really did not want to walk all the way but she also didn't trust Lance. She remembered the last time she saw him he was wreaking havoc at a football game. But without the rest of the BrotherHood around he may not hurt her.

"Alright," she said finally. "The institute is kind of far."

Lance nodded, "Wait here, I'll go get my bike."

When he finally arrived, Kitty was having second thoughts about getting on the bike. "How safe is this thing?" she asked nervously.

Lance rolled his eyes and revved the engine. "If you want to walk you can."

After some final thoughts of debate Kitty finally seceded and sat down behind him. "Make sure you keep your legs close to the vehicle." He said, turning around and putting his helmet on her. Kitty frowned and wrinkled her nose at the smell. He pulled her hands so they wrapped around his middle and Kitty was surprised at the muscle she felt. "Try not to fall off. I feel like your X-men will somehow blame me for it." He said speeding off.

Kitty struggled to hold on and wondered how he was so good at keeping the bike steady at a rather high speed. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as he zigzagged through the lanes.

"Somewhat," he yelled back. Alarmed, Kitty held onto him tighter praying she would make it home in one piece.

When they finally arrived outside of the rather large mansion, Kitty's legs felt like jelly. The lights were off in the mansion and Kitty assumed everyone else was off helping Jean with whatever "trouble" she had run into.

"Erm thanks," she said, turning back to Lance - who was looking up at the mansion in awe. When he spotted her looking at him, his expression immediately changed into a more playful one.

"You've got a harsh grip there." He said, rubbing his sides where Kitty had been squeezing.

"Well I didn't want to fall off."

Lance laughed. "Were you that afraid? I'm surprised you didn't crap your panties."

Kitty rolled her eyes and they both stood there awkwardly. _I wonder if I should invite him inside,_ she thought. "Uh, do you want to come in and get some water or something?"

He looked back up at the mansion and his expression became hard. "No," he said. "Wouldn't want your crazy friends to try to kill me again."

"They only went after you last time because you're always trying to pick a fight with Scott." She argued.

"Doesn't matter," he said, getting back on his motorcycle. "I'll see you around."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello wonderful readers! This is my first X-men evolution fic and I've loved these two characters from the very beginning. However, as I read some stories with this ship I found they weren't really my taste. So I wanted to add my idea to the mix. I plan for this story to be lighthearted, humorous, and a nice adventurous relationship between these two, so if you're looking for that this should be a fun journey :)

This story takes place as if Kitty and Lance had never become close but they do know each other and have fought against each other. Also the world knows about mutants but they don't really know about the mutants in the school. If you have any question about the setting feel free to ask :) I plan to update as early as one week so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think.


End file.
